


Don't speak

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I hate that, im afraid of that, man, my scaries, stupid trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I just had to do that. I'm so afraid of that, but it was born in my mind and here it go. What if it happens? That freaking new trailer and the saddest "I love you" in the whole world!<br/>It's only one scene, one shot. And now, excuse moi, I'm too broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't speak

I couldn’t believe it. My eyes were full of tears. I felt madness, crazy madness and sadness in the same time. I was choking the air and my salt tears, I almost couldn’t breathing and my hands were shaking. Me and Cosima were in front of Felix’s loft. I was trying to calm myself down, but I just couldn’t. Cosima looked at me, I could feel it. But I couldn’t look at her.

„I love you!”, I heard her desperate voice.

I burst into tears even more. Cosima also had tears in her beautiful eyes. Merde, I loved those eyes so much. She knew that I had to leave. She knew and…

„You love me?! Do you?! How can you say that, Cosima?”, I yelled at her. I couldn’t stand it. I felt so much anger.

„Because it’s true, you know that, Delphine! You were in fucking Frankfurt and I wa…”, the brunette wanted to say something, but I interrupted her immidiately.

„Stop! I don’t want to know your reasons! I was in Frankurt, because I wanted to protect you and your sisters!”, I was screaming at Cosima, not looking at her. I wanted to tell everything. I wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me. But I couldn’t. Just like that. „Do you think it was easy?! I’ve missed you every fucking day there. You have no idea what they’ve done to me there. And you… And you…”

„Delphne, please…”, Cosima came forward me and she wanted to hold me, but I stepped back harshy.

„Stop! Don’t you dare. I can’t believe this could be the end…”, I whispered.

„What? What are you talking about?”, Cosima looked at me and I noticed tears on her beautiful cheeks. She had blurred makeup, red eyes and very sad expression on her angelic face. „I want you, Delphine! Shay was… Shay is… This is not important. You were gone and I needed a friend. We were just hanging out and it… And here you are, as a director of the Dyad. I don’t know wha…”

„Cosima, stop talking! Please, stop explaining, don't tell me anything, because it hurts!”, I was crying. Finally, I looked at her. Oh God, my angel had so sad face. „Je t'aimais!”

„You did… Did?”, Cosima whispered, her voice was shaking. She couldn’t take it to her mind, I could see that. In that moment, she also burst into tears.

„Don’t ask me. Please, Cosima. Go back to your family. I don’t want to look at you, I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t.”, I replied. Tears were falling down my face all the time, but I calmed down a little.

„Delphine, please…”

„No, Cosima! You broke my heart! I was protecting you, I wanted to come back to you so bad and you broke my heart. Someone else was touching you like me. Do you even know how much that knowledge hurts?!”, I asked with anger and sadness. „I promised myself that I will never leave you… But now I have no choice. Goodbye, Cosima.”, I whispered and looked at her again.

She was broken, I know. So was I. Then I turned my sight and ran away. As fast as I could. Goodbye, Cosima…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You think this will happen? I need Cophine, I hope not...


End file.
